Heart Between Lovers
by AtGwangHwaMun137
Summary: Kisah Lee Sungmin Yang Dijual Oleh Orang Tua Angkatnya Kepada Seorang Pisikopat Bernama Kim Jungmo yang mencintainya namun juga menyiksanya. Hingga Sungmin kabur dan bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Kyuhyun yang merubah segalanya!/YAOI/Reviewnyaa/Typos
1. Chapter 1

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI, abal-abal, TYPO(s), no bash! No siders!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loading….**

**KYUHYUN POV**

"sungmin.. .."

Aku berjalan mendekati sosok itu, lalu memanggil namanya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya mendapatinya yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong tak tentu arah. Aku ingin menangis, namun air mata itu sudah habis semenjak kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk pria pria keparat yang telah membuat sungminku seperti ini. Aku menangis dalam diam. Memperhatikannya yang hanya dapat duduk diatas ranjang dalam keadaan layaknya mayat hidup. Hidupku hanya ditemani olehnya, hanya kami berdua. Aku selalu menceritakan seluruh apa yang kutemukan setiap harinya kepadanya. Meski ia tidak merespon sama sekali. Tetapi aku bersyukur dia masih ada disisiku.

Aku, seorang pengusaha yang terbilang sukses. Karier ku cukup terkenal dinegara ini. Kedua orang tuaku telah meninggalkanku 7 tahun yang lalu, dengan menyisakan kekayaan yang berlimpah luah. Dia, sosok yang ku cintai, namanya sungmin. Dia seorang lelaki manis yang telah berhasil memiliki hatiku. Jujur, sosoknya bukanlah sosok yang sekarang. Aku masih teringat ketika ia memanggil namaku dengan manjanya. Lee sungmin, seorang yatim piatu yang kutemui ditengah jalan dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Jelas luka luka ditubuhnya yang membekas membuatku manatapnya kasihan. Jelas sekali pertama aku bertemu dengannya ketika ia seperti bak melarikan diri tak tentu arah sambil menangis menahan luka-luka ditubuhnya hingga ia menabrakku.

Aku masih mengingat semua itu. Semua terasa jelas membuat mataku serasa panas.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"brukk"

"ah.."

"ma-maafkan saya tuan, hiks.."

Sosok manis itu menabrak tubuhku sangat kencang ketika aku hendak menyebrang jalan. Membuatku dan sosok manis itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Aku segera bangkit dan hendak memarahinya. Namun entah kenapa, aku terdiam melihatnya. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Namun aku yakin dia adalah seorang lelaki lantaran tidak kulihat tonjolan didepan dadanya membuatku menatapnya kembali dengan pandangan khawatir.

"a-anda tidak kenapa-kenapa ?"

Aku bertanya cukup formal, aku mendekatinya yang kini tengah merunduk ketakutan. Aku dapat jelas melihat baju tipisnya itu tidak mampu menutupi luka luka ditubuhnya, aku dengan jelas melihat seperti luka cambukkan, punting rokok, tamparan dan banyak sekali luka luka yang kulihat. Aku menatapnya kaget, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku membuatku sedikit kesal.

"aku Tanya, apa kau tidak apa apa?"

Kini kata anda telah berganti aku, ya.. aku benar benar kesal jika pertanyaanku tidak juga digubris membuatnya mendongak kan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir membasahi pipi chubby itu. Membuatku sedikit terenyuh~

"to-tolong saya tuan.. hiks.. tolong bawa saya pergi.. hiks, saya takut…"

Aku kaget ketika ia memelukku erat membuat jantung bodoh ini seakan mau copot. Benar benar ku kutuk dalam hati. Aku mengusap punggungnya mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. Jelas kulihat ia sedikit lega.

"baiklah.. sekarang, kau ikut aku menuju parkiran mobil~ tapi kau harus berjanji menceritakan tentang dirimu setelah itu.. kau mengerti?"

Layaknya anak kucing yang patuh, sosok manis itu mengangguk semangat menampilkan gigi kelinci putih bersih yang berderet rapi.

"siap tuan~"

.

.

.

.

"DDDDRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT"

Mesin mobilku telah mati. Pertanda aku dan sosok yang tadi kujumpai telah berada digarasi mobilku. Aku segera keluar mobilku dan membukakannya pintu. Ia tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terimakasih padaku. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman tulusku.

Aku segera berjalan memasuki rumahku dengan sosok itu bak layak bagaikan anak kucing dengan patuhnya mengikutiku dari belakang. Jelas aku mendengar suara decak kagum darinya karna aku yakin rumahku memang rumah rumah terelit dikorea sana. Segera aku menjatuhkan bokongku pada sofa empuk diruang tengah. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya berdiri menatapku enggan.

"kenapa kau berdiri? Ayo, duduk disampingku.."

Sosok itu sedikit grogi, namun tetap saja ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku dan segera duduk disampingku.

"siapa namamu?" ia sedikit menoleh menatapku dan kemudian merundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"sung-sungmin.. lee sungmin.." Aku tersenyum. Namanya manis, sama sepertinya.

"baiklah sungmin.. aku cho kyuhyun. Kau boleh memanggilku kyuhyun. Sekarang kau ceritakan tentang dirimu padaku.. dan aku ingin kau berkata jujur padaku~"

Aku dapat melihat bola mata sosok bernama sungmin itu bergerak gelisah, matanya juga sudah berkaca kaca membuatku menjadi tidak sabar, selama mungkin aku coba untuk menunggu. Sampai sosok sungmin itu mau bercerita kepadaku.

"sa-saya.. aku lee sungmin. Waktu kecil, saya habiskan ketika saya berada dipanti asuhan.. orang tua saya sudah tidak ada lagi, sa-saya keluar dari panti asuhan itu ketika saya berumur 14 tahun. Karna ada sepasang suami istri berniat mengadopsi saya.. tapi ternyata saya merasa ditipu.. dari umur 14 tahun hingga umur saya 22 tahun saya hanya disuruh seperti layaknya seorang pembantu, bukan sebagai anak. Saya juga tidak pernah merasakan apa itu namanya kehangatan dalam keluarga. Hingga.. saat umur 23 tahun, kedua orang tua angkat saya menjual saya kepada orang lain…"

"A-APA!" aku merasakan ribuan pisau menusuk jantungku. sungguh bukan ini yang aku harapkan. Manusia apa yang tega menjual sosok lembut seperti ini? Sekarang aku tersadar, bukan diriku saja yang mengalami kesulitan dalam hidup. Bahkan sungmin, ia benar benar memiliki hidup yang keras dengan fisik yang lemah membuatku prihatin kepadanya.

"ya.. tu-tuan.. saya dijual hiks.. saya dijual kepada seorang lelaki kejam. Lelaki itu membeli saya dan saya selalu tinggal dirumahnya. ia memperlakukan saya dengan buruk. Menyiksa diri saya dengan kekerasan, saya tidak pernah berani dalam melawan orang. Saya sangat takut.. hiks.. setiap hari dia memaksa saya. Saya hanya mampu menangis. Dia memperkosa saya meski saya menolaknya.. hiks, bahkan ketika mencoba ingin kabur ia mengikat leher saya dengan rantai layaknya seorang anjing peliharaan tanpa menggunakan baju dan membiarkan saya kedinganan tertidur dilantai keramik itu.. ia hanya menganggap saya seorang hisk.. seorang budak seks tu-tuan.. hiks"

Entah mengapa sekujur tubuhku memanas, mataku juga ikut mengeluarkan cairan bening yang membasahi pipiku. Aku benar benar tidak kuat melihat mereka memperlakukan sungmin seperti ini. Kini, tubuh sosok bernama sungmin itu bergetar. Membutku mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan ia menangis sepuasnya dipelukanku.

"sungmin.. kau tidak usah takut lagi, aku akan melindungimu.. aku akan menjagamu dank au aman bersamaku.. aku janji itu~"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tanpa terasa airmataku lolos membasahi kedua pipiku membuatku menatap sungmin dan mencium tangan putih itu. Meski ia hanya akan tetap diam dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"aku berjanji sungmin.. hiks, kau akan sembuh dari traumamu,.. hiks.. a-aku akan melindungimu, maafkan jika dulu aku sempat lengah dan membiarkan pria brengsek itu menyetubuhimu dengan kelompoknya.. maafkan aku.. aku menyesal meninggalkanmu hanya karna dokumenku yang tertinggal dikantor.. maafkan aku sungmin.. aku benar benar menyesal. Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka aku akan menghabisi mereka.. hiks untukmu… lee sungmin" aku terus maracau tidak jelas. Tapi aku tidak mempersalahkannya. karna yang sekarang prioriyas bagiku..

Lee sungmin..

Untuk menjaganya..

Dan tidak akan melepasnya..

Lalu menghabisi para pria brengsek itu..

Tunggu aku~

**End**

**Eh **

**Maksudku TBC xD**

**Tapi kalau mau sampai sini ya nggak papa juga sih, capek juga ketiknya. Berarti itu readers yang pengertian haha xD ..**

**Chapther awal sekiti dulu.. nanti chapter selanjutnya akan diperpanjang xD kkkk :v**

**Jangan jadi SIDERS ya -_-**

**Belajarlah untuk menghargai karna saya juga menghargai anda^^**

**Tinggalkan jejak*_***

**Kamsahamnidaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**kyuMin chapther 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S) , abal abal, kecepatan de el el.. setelah baca udah ada peringatannya jadi kalau merasa tidak sanggup baca jangan dibaca. NO SIDERS^^ NO BASH #plakk -,-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heart between lovers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loading….**

**KYUHYUN POV**

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Tuan.. aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja…" Aku tersenyum kecil disaat aku melihat sosok lelaki manis itu sudah berdiri patuh sambil tersenyum tulus. Segera aku mendekatkan diri padanya membuatnya sedikit grogi.

"apa kau yang memasak ini semua Sungmin?" aku bertanya sambil sedikit melirik kearah hidangan yang sudah ada dimeja makan.

"ya tuan.. aku harap kau suka.." lagi, sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ketika pandangan kami bertemu membuatku menjadi gugup. Sungguh aku benar benar mencintai sosok manis yang sudah menemaniku selama 2 tahun ini. Dia benar benar mengurusku, menyiapkan semua kebutuhanku dan membuat jantung bodoh ini berdetak lebih cepat. Seketika, Membuatku langsung membuang gugup itu jauh jauh.

"aku harap kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun atau Kyu saja.. aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu Sungmin.." aku menatapnya lekat dengan raut wajah sedih yang kubuat sesedih mungkin agar itu cukup meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku sedang merajuk haha. #EvilSmirk

"ah, maafkan aku Kyu.. aku tidak akan memanggil tuan lagi.. aku mohon agar Kyuhyun tidak marah dan sedih lagi padaku.." jelas aku lihat raut khawatir darinya. Dan yes! Dia mendekat dan menatap wajahku takut. haha ekspresi yang lucu sekali.

"aku tidak marah padamu Sungmin.. kau harusnya bisa bersikap tidak formal lagi padaku. Kau sudah 2 tahun tinggal denganku. Tapi kau malah bersikap asing padaku. Aku kan tidak suka~" dengan gaya yang sedikit acuh aku duduk dan mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah ia masakkan untukku. Tanpa menyapanya seperti biasa, membuatnya menatapku takut.

"kyuhyun.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi, aku janji!" Sungmin mengacungkan dua jarinya membuatku menatapnya sambil terkikik geli.

"hahaha.. iya, aku tidak akan marah padamu Sungmin.. kkkkkk kau lucu sekali" aku mencubit pipinya gemas membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"sakit kyu.." Sungmin mengusap pipinya lembut membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"ah.. sudah pukul tujuh. Aku pergi dulu Ming.. jaga diri baik baik. Jangan pernah keluar dari rumah ketika aku pergi.. Dan ingat! Jangan lupa mengunci rumah!" aku menatapnya seserius mungkin membuatnya mengangguk cepat.

"baiklah.. tu-tunggu… tadi Kyuhyun memanggilku Ming?" jelasku lihat raut wajah kaget yang dipancarkan secara alami darinya membuatku bertambah gemas.

"yap.. dan itu panggilan khusus ku untukmu.. tidak ada yang boleh mamanggilmu seperti itu kecuali aku.. aku pergi!" sedikit melambaikan tangan dan berjalan beberapa langkah, dapat kudengar ia mengucapkan hati hati untukku yang membuatku tersenyum. Ide nakalku pun muncul membuatku membalikkan badanku lalu berlari cepat menerjang tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Lagi-lagi, mata kelinci itu membulat besar membuatku bertambah gemas dengan sosok manis ini.

"K-Kyu~" ia sedikit membatu, secara perlahan tangannya mengusap bibirnya lembut dan menatapku heran.

"Morning Kiss untukku…" aku tersenyum tulus sambil menatapnya lembut. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"ke-kenapa Kyuhyun meminta Morning Kiss kepadaku? Ini tidak baik.." mendengar penuturannya membuatku cemberut kesal.

"apanya yang tidak baik.. kau dan aku sudah lama. Apa itu bukan waktu yang cukup untuk kita? Ayolah~ kau sudah tinggal disini. Aku tidak mau kau tidak memiliki ikatan apapun denganku. Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku.." dengan nada yang ku buat merengek membuatnya menatapku malu. Hey, jujur aku buknlah Cho Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Seluruh karyawan mengatakan jika aku adalah sosok yang acuh. Tapi ketika bersamanya, rasanya aku ingin selalu bermanja manja dengannya.

"ta-tapi Kyu~ aku ini lelaki. Apa aku yang harus menjadi istrinya..?" pertanyaan polos itu membuatku terkekeh geli dan mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"haha.. katakan saja, kau terima untuk menjadi istriku atau tidak…" jelas semburat merah mewarnai pipi chubby itu membuatku menahan tangan ini untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"a-aku terima.." hatiku bersorak sorak dalam hati.

"tu-tunggu.. kau menerima aku karna kau kasihan padaku atau karna kau benar benar mencintaiku?" aku memicingkan mataku layaknya seprang ditektif membuat nya melangkah kebelakang ketakutan.

"i-itu karna aku mencintai Kyuhyun.. sungguh aku ti-tidak bohong…" jelas aku lihat matanya memelas agar aku mempercayainya membuatku tersenyum senang. Ku dekatkan tubuhku dan memeluknya erat kemudian berakhir mengecup keningnya lembut.

"aku percaya.. terimakasih sayang.. aku akan menjagamu, menyayangimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu, aku janji!" sedikit mencium pipinya gemas membuatnya terkekeh geli dan melepaskannya kemudian.

"kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanku Min?" aku menatapnya kesal sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatapku polos.

"ini sudah jam berapa kyuhyun? Apa nanti kyuhyun tidak akan terlambat menuju ke kantor?" aku terkejut dan menatapnya horror.

"kau benar sayang.. aku pergiiiiiiiii!" aku berlari menuju mobilku dan dengan cepat pergi mengendarai mobilku kekantor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek~~

"Sajangnim?"

Pintu ruanganku terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita mengerikan yang membuat hidupku layaknya berada dineraka. Wanita yang berpakaian mini itu membuatku ingin mual, sungguh aku benar benar tidak tertarik padanya sedikitpun karna aku sudah mempunyai Sungminku.

"heum…" tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari laptop yang kini berada didepanku membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"sajangnim~ ini ada yang harus sajangnim tanda tangani, ini… eh,sajangnim sedang apa?" ia mendekat kearahku dan memegang pundakku membuatku kesal dan menepis tangannya kasar.

"pergilah seo.. aku tidak ingin kau ganggu!" jawabku ketus

"mwo? Foto siapa yang sajangnim liat?" ku lihat seohyun menatap lekat foto manis yang terpajang sempurna dilaptopku.

"sajangnim! Ini siapa? Siapa wanita itu! Kau.. kau sudah mempunyai pacar? Lalu kau anggap aku apa!"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"ini istriku! Kau mau apa! Kita tidak ada hubungan apa apa seohyun! Ku harap kau sadar! Sekarang pergi dari ruanganku!" aku memaki makinya dan menunjuk tegas dirinya membuatnya menatapku takut.

"baiklah aku keluar~ asal kau tau oppa.. ia tidak cantik sama sekali! Bahkan aku lebih cantik darinya!" dengan kesal aku menatapnya tajam

"kau cantik? Heh! Istriku jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dirimu seohyun-sshi! Keluar sekarang!" ku lihat seohyun berlari terbirit birit membuatku menatapnya jijik. Kembali aku melirik layar laptopku membuatku tersenyum tulus. Seketika aku mengingat perkataan seohyun yang mengatakan jika sosok manis ini adalah wanita. Membuatku terkikik geli dan bergumam lembut 'siapa sangka si cantik ini seorang lelaki, dan dia istriku.. kkkkkk…'

TOK TOK TOK

Lagi, aku memutar bola mataku malas. Siapa lagi yang menggangguku?! Jika masih wanita itu lagi maka aku akan benar benar memecatnya.

"Masuk!" dapat kulihat dengan jelas seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah hyungku sendiri berjalan dan mendekat kearahku membuatku menatapnya heran 'tumben'

"Kyuhyun!" sosok itu memeluk tubuhku membuatku melepasnya kasar.

"apa yang membuatmu kesini yesung hyung?" aku langsung bertanya tak sabaran membuatnya memutar bola matanya malas.

"apa salah aku mengunjungi adik kandungku sendiri, eoh?!" berganti, aku yang kini memutar bola mataku malas. Segera aku berjalan kearahnya sambil melipat tanganku didepan dada.

"aku tau pasti kau ada maunya hyung! To the point saja!" kulihat dia menatapku sambil tersenyum konyol. Sudah ku kira pasti ada suatu hal yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"ya~ sebenarnya aku kesini ingin meminta tolong bantuanmu.." aku menghirup nafasku pasrah 'benarkan'

"katakan apa yang bisa ku bantu!" tanyaku ketus

"aku menyukai tetangga baru kita kyu.." aku membulatkan mataku kaget.

"A-APA!"

"iya! Dia sangat manis.. membuatku berbunga bunga disaat melihatnya. Jantung ini juga seakan ingin jatuh rasanya…ah dan juga! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya!~" ucapnya ketus

"untuk apa aku menyukainya? Aku sudah memiliki istri yaaa meski kami belum menikah. Dan aku mencintai istriku. Orang yang kau cintai saja aku tidak tau! Huh, a-apa orang yang kau maksud itu Yuri?" tanyaku sambil menunjuknya tajam.

"apa! Tidak mungkin! Aku bukan menyukai dia! Kau ini! Aku menyukai adiknya itu~"

"APA! Kau menyukai kim Ryeowook?! Bocah polos itu! Dia masih berumur 9 Tahun Hyung! K-kau seorang pedofilia ?!" aku menatapnya horror sedangkan yang ku tatap hanya mengeluarkan senyuman konyol.

"y-ya emangnya kenapa?! Aku mencintainya dengan tulus cho! Kau sebenarnya berniat membantuku atau tidak sih?!" ku lihat yesung hyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"haaah~ mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan membantumu jika kau sudah seperti itu~" jawabku pasrah membuatnya menatapku penuh harap.

"jinnja! Jadi apa langkah awal yang harus ku lakukan?! Tunggu! Kau sudah memiliki istri meski belum menikah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku! Ayo katakana siapa dia! Setauku kau bukan type yang gampang jatuh cinta.." ucapnya dengan mata berbinar binar, sungguh ia terlihat konyol jika begitu.

"dia lee sungmin. Lelaki manis yang sudah lama tinggal denganku. Siapa suruh kau berlama lama di amerika. Dia sudah 2 tahun bersamaku! Aku mencintainya kau tau. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mencintai gebetanmu!" aku menghentikan ucapanku sebentar dan menarik nafasku pelan.

"untuk caranya, aku mempunyai ide! kau harus dekat dengannya.. daaaaan…" aku mengeluarkan seringaian andalanku membuatnya mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakana. Ia yakin ide yang kukeluarkan itu adalah ide yang cemerlang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, rencana ini aku akan mengajak sungmin berjalan jalan bersama yesung hyung dn mengajak bocah kecil yang menyusahkan diriku. Tapi dibalik ini semua aku telah merencanakan sesuatu. Aku akan meninggalkan yesung hyung dan ryeowook berdua dan aku akan pergi berdua dnegan sungminku kkkk… ide yang bagus bukan ?

"kau sudah siap Min?" aku menatap sungmin lembut yang dibalas senyuman tulus darinya.

"sudah kyu.. kita akan pergi kemana?" ia bertanya dengan cerianya membuatku mencubit pipinya gemas.

"akan berjalan jalan malam.. kau sudah terlalu lama terkurung disini hingga tidak pernah melihat dunia luar.. tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu sayang.." ucapku sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas. Aku melihat yesung hyung berjalan mendekati kami membuatku tersenyum sumringah.

"kyu! Wuaaaah apa ini istrimu? imut sekaliiiiiii…" kulihat yesung hyung mendekati sungmin dan mencubit pipinya gemas membuatku mendorongnya kasar.

"dia kesakitan! Seenaknya saja kau mendekatinya!" jawabku posesif

"ya.. aku tau~ aku juga sudah menyukai orang lain, tenang saja.. aku tidak mungkin mengambil sungminmu!" jawab Yesung hyung ketus

"baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi! Tapi.. tunggu dulu, kita harus merubah sedikit tampilan Sungmin.. tapi apa ya?" kulihat Sungminku menatap dirinya sendiri sambil menatapku polos.

"kenapa harus diubah cho?" yesung hyung menatapku konyol membuatku menatapnya kesal.

"aku kan sudah bercerita tentang kehidupan sungmin! Harusnya kau paham!" ku lirik Sungminku sedikit menatapku sendu membuatku merasa tak enak hati.

"ah.. maafkan aku cho! Mu-mungkin sebaiknya kita mewarnai rambutnya.." mendengar penuturan yesung hyung membuatku sumringah.

"cemerlang! Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"permisi…."

Kini kami telah tiba disebuah salon dimana aku, yesung hyung dan sungmin berada. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati seorang yeoja paruh baya dan sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"ada apa kau kesini kyu?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu yang tak lain adalah imoku sendiri.

"aku ingin imo mewarnai rambut dengan warna yang sesuai dengan orang ini.." ucapku sambil menunjuk sungmin.

"hm.. mungkin warna yang cocok untuk wanita ini adalah warna pirang keemasan. Itu sangat cocok dengannya.." seketika aku, yesung hyung membulatkan mataku dan menatap sungmin yang tengah gugup sambil meremas ujung pakaiannya membuatku dan yesung hyung saling menatap satu sama lain.

"ppfffttt Bwahahahahahahaha…." Aku dan yesung hyung tertawa bersama sedangkan kulirik sedikit sungmin tengah merona disana. Kulihat imoku menatap kami heran.

"kenapa?" lagi lagi aku membekap bibirku untuk menahan tawaanku ini dan menatap imoku segera.

"dia itu seorang lelaki , imo!" kulihat imo ku segera menatap sungmin dari atas kebawah dan tertawa renyah.

"ah, maafkan aku.. aku kira kau tadi seorang wanita.. wajahmu cukup meyakinkan…"

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"ayo ikut aku~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu beberapa lama tak sabaran namun Sungmin tak kunjung muncul. Hingga garden itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sungmin yang sangat berbeda. Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip karna kini ia benar benar cantik. Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan mengusap surai pirang keemasan itu lembut membuatnya tersenyum malu.

"cantik sekali…" gumamku tanpa sadar, membuat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai keramik itu gugup.

"HEY KYU! Kapan kita menjemput wokkie ku!" aish, lagi lagi hyungku menggangguku! Suaranya membuatku menatapnya malas.

"baiklah.. palli…" aku menarik tangan sungmin kedalam mobilku dengan yesung hyung yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

Kini, kami sudah dijalan menuju perjalanan kerumah kim ryeowook. Bocah yang telah berhasil membuat hyungku sebawel ini. Rumahnya memang tak jauh dari salon kami tadi. Jadi kami bisa tepat waktu untuk menjemputnya. Ku harap teuki jumma mengizinkan kami membawa ryeowook dimalam ini. Jika tidak diizinkan, itu membahayakan rencanaku untuk berdua bersama sungmin karan hyungku pasti akan selalu merengek rengek padaku.

DDRRTTTT…..

Mesin mobilku telah berhenti. Kami telah sampai disebuah rumah bercat putih dimana disamping rumah itu adalah rumah kedua orang tuaku. Sudah kubilangkan? Kami adalah tetangga. Aku menatap hyung ku malas. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum konyol dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"hey hyung.. kenapa kau malah berdiam seperti orang konyol disini? Ayo cepat jemput dia!" ku lihat yesung hyung memeletkan lidahnya padaku dan membuka pintu mobil untuk segera menjemput bocah itu.

Aku membuka kaca mobilku memperhatikannya dari sini. Sungguh aku ingin turun dari mobil dan memukul kepalanya keras karna tingkah bodohnya. Lihat saja, belum pintu itu terbuka ia sudah menghirup nafas dalam dalam, menyemprotkan farmun keseluruh tubuhnya dan berkaca di cermin atas penampilannya.

Yesung hyung segera mengetuk pintu itu. Tidak beberapa lama pintu itu terbuka menampilkan teuki jumma yang sedang menatap yesung hyung heran.

"malam teuki ahjumma…" mendengar itu aku segera menepuk jidatku frustasi. 'Konyol' aku membatin.

"ada apa yesungie? Tumben kau kerumah jumma malam malam begini.. biasanya kau datang setiap siang hari.." aku mengangguk paham. Ternyata hyung ku yang bodoh ini sudah sering mampir kesini.

"a-aku ingin mengajak wokkie jalan jalan bersama. J-jumma tenang saja aku akan menjaganya! Sungguh! A-aku pergi bersama kyuhyun juga dan juga pasangannya, ah maksudku temannya. Kami tidak akan berdua saja jumma.. apa aku boleh mengajak wokkie pergi jumma?" aku menatap horror yesung hyung. Kenapa dia bisa bersikap sebodoh ini? Jelas seperti seseorang yang mengajak kekasihnya pergi.

"baiklah.. jumma izinkan.. titip wokkie ya?"

"nde jumma.. yaksok!" aku melihat teuki jumma tersenyum atas tingkah konyol hyungku. Aku hanya menggelengkan wajahku pasrah.

"wokkieeeee? Ayo kesini…" ku lihat teuki jumma menoleh kebelakang sambil memanggil seseorang menampilkan sosok bocah dengan baju ungu dan celana jeans selutut. Ya, itu lumayan cocok untuknya.

"ne eomma? Kenapa eomma memanggil wokkie?" kulihat bocah itu melirik yesung dan mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tersenyum tipis. 'Aah, aku sudah bisa membaca semuanya' aku membantin sambil mengeluarkan smirk evil khas dariku sendiri.

"kau diajak oleh yesung hyung untuk pergi jalan jalan bersama dengan temannya apa kau mau?" dapat kulihat mata hyungku berbinar penuh harap sedangkan sosok bocah tadi menatap hyungku memastikan dan melirik mobilku sekilas. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"ah.. baiklah, kalau begitu tolong jaga wokkie ne, yesungie?" ku lihat hyungku mengangguk semangat dan mengucapkan salam kepada teuki jumma. Segera ia genggam tangan bocah itu dengan bocah itu yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Merekapun memasuki mobilku dan kami kembali melanjuti perjalanan menuju pasar malam di kota seoul ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung.. kita sudah sampai, kau pergilah bersama bocah kecil itu berdua. Aku lupa jika dokumenku tertinggal dikantor. Aku akan kekantor sebentar, tidak apakan Ming kalau kita harus ke kantorku dulu?" ku lihat sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Dia benar benar sosok yang manis tuhan.

Yesung hyung tersenyum misterius sembari tetap menggenggam tangan bocah itu.

"baiklah.. aku dan wokkie akan berjalan jalan dulu.. kau boleh juga jika ingin lama lama.. hahaha" aku tersenyum kecil melihat bocah kecil itu menatap hyungku malu malu.

"baiklah kami pergi~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, aku lupa mengatakan ya? Kantorku jaraknya lumayan dekat dari pasar malam tadi, itu makanya kenapa tanpa terasa aku dan Sungmin telah sampai. Aku segera keluar dari mobilku dan menatapnya memohon.

"heum.. Ming.. maafkan aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar. Aku harus mengambil dokumenku sebentar. Kau mau kan menunggunya sebentar saja?" kulihat sungmin mengangguk tulus membuatku ikut tersenyum dan segera berlari mengambil dokumen itu.

Hingga tanpa kusadari ada mobil yang mengikuti mobil kami dari belakang~

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"hiks.. sungmin… maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Karna aku! Karna malam keparat itu dan orang orang bajingan itu kau menjadi seperti ini! Maafkan aku hiks.. maafkan aku…"

Aku memeluk tubuh sungmin erat. Sedangkan yang kupeluk hanya menatap lantai itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sungmin sayang.. kumohon jawab aku.. aku tidak kuat jika harus seperti ini.. aku semakin merasa bersalah.. aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika begini.. ku mohon, hiks.. katakana sesuatu sayang.. hiks, sudah 3 tahun kau seperti ini sayang.. hiks.. aku mohon.." tetap tidak ada jawaban membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat menahan tangisan yang kini mengalir deras.

"Sungmin.. jawab aku hiks… aku mencintaimu.. jawab aku jika kau mencintaiku.. hiks.."

Aku sedikit putus asa. Aku tetap memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Hingga sebuah tangan mengusap punggungku membuat tubuhku menegang. Kulepas pelukanku dari tubuh Sungmin dan menatap Sosok itu Kaget.

"SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Huwaaa… cukup lelah karna ini lebih panjang dari chap awal.. terimakasih yang udah review dengan baik, sopan dan saran saran yang bermanfaat. Maklum saya masih belajar^^ nilai bahasa Indonesia saya aja pas pas-an xD *ketahuan xP**

**Hehe.. yang baca tinggalkan jejak lagi yaa^^ **

**Tergantung sih, kalau banyak yang review saya bisa update kilat.. hihi xD #pedenyaa -_-"**

**Ntah chap berapa kira kira rate akan berganti menjadi M .. **

**Dimana menceritakan kejadian dimalam hari.**

**Tapi yang masih polos mungkin saya bisa mempertimbangkannya dengan rate T saja^^**

**Dan juga, kalau sempat saya akan membuat FF baru *what?**

**Ya.. ceritannya tentang Kyuhyun yang psikopat -,- #plakk**

**Dan atau saya akan bikin comedy romance, hurt atau yang saya mood aja xD :v**

**Sekian patah perkata dari saya xD**

**Tidak terima SIDERS pleaseee *_* **

**Kamsahamnidaaaaaa~**


	3. Chapter 3

**KyuMIn **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, Abal-Abal, TYPO(S), kecepetan, NO BASH! DON'T COPY! NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heart Between Lovers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loading…**

**AUTHOR pov**

"SUNGMIN!" kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya pertanda kaget yang menderanya kini. sosok manis yang tak lain adalah sungmin, orang yang ia cintai menambahkan reaksi yang tak dapat itu, sungmin. Membalas pelukannya membuat kyuhyun menangis bahagia.

Sedangkan sosok itu, sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut sembari air mata itu mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Sungguh, ia hanya mendengar suara kyuhyun dan membuatnya tersadar dengan segera.

"na-naddo saranghae Kyuhyun…" dengan susah payah sungmin berhasil mengatakan kalimat itu meski sedikit bergetar .

"kau—kau sudah sadar?! Sungminku sudah sadar?! Hiks.. " kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil berisi itu kedalam pelukannya erat seakan enggan untuk melepasnya. Kembali kyuhyun menatap sungmin untuk meyakinkan jika dirinya benar benar tidak bermimpi. Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir berwarna pink itu gemas dan beralih mencium kening mulus itu lembut.

"kyuhyun.." sungmin menatap kyuhyun prihatin. Sejujurnya ia telah mendengar seluruh keluh kesah kyuhyun setiap harinya membuatnya merasa bersalah selama 3 tahun ini.

"kenapa sayang hiks.. ada apa?" kyuhyun memandang sungmin khwatir.

"ma-maafkan aku.. ma-maafkan karna aku sudah merepotkan kyuhyun~" sungmin kembali menangis sembari membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan itu membuat kyuhyun melepasnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"kenapa harus minta maaf sayang? Hiks.. dengan kau sudah mau merespon dan kembali itu sudah lebih dari cukup… kau sama sekali idak merepotkanku Min.." ucap kyuhyun sembari mencium cium kecil jari jari sungmin.

**FLASHBACK On**

Sebuah mobil mengikuti mobil kyuhyun dan sungmin tanpa mereka sadari. Mobil itu masih memata-matai hingga kyuhyun Nampak keluar dari mobil mereka dan meninggalkan sungmin sendirian didalam mobil kyuhyun. Membuat beberapa orang segerombolan berlalu keluar dan menekati mobil kyuhyun.

"TOK TOK TOK"

Orang orang itu mengetuk kaca mobil itu kuat membuat sungmin menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang mengetuk kaca mobil itu, seketika sungmin memandang horror. Sungmin berusaha menahan pintu itu sekuat mungkin, dia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengunci pintu mobil itu.

Secepat kilat ia tahan menggunakan tangannya orang orang yang membuka pintu itu paksa. Namun apa daya, kekuatannya tidak sebesar kekuatan orang orang itu, membuat pintu itu sukses terbuka. Orang orang itu segera menyeret sungmin keluar mobil membuat sungmin mencoba melawan.

"Sungmin… kita bertemu lagi sayang~" sosok itu menatap sungmin dengan seringaiannya membuat sungmin ketakutan.

"le-lepaskan saya hiks.. lepaskan saya jungmo! Saya mohon..." sungmin menggigil ketakutan membuat jungmo menggelengkan kepalanya tegas.

"sungmin.. kau fikir aku bodoh heum?! Dan… kau fikir kau siapa memanggilku seperti itu, dimana sopan santunmu kepada majikanmu heum?" sosok bernama jungmo itu menjambak rambut sungmin kasar membuat sungmin semakin meringis.

"hiks.. ma-maafkan saya tuan.. saya mohon lepaskan saya, hiks.." sungmin memohon sambil menangis menatap jungmo penuh harap.

"kau membuatku marah sungmin… kau sadar disini kau milik siapa? Aku sudah membelimu sayang, kenapa kau kabur? Itu akan membuat aku menghukummu~" jungmo mendekat kearah sungmin mengecup bibir mungil itu penuh nafsu dan mengelus pipi yang telah dibasahi oleh air mata itu lembut. Membuat sungmin bertambah takut.

"ja-jangan sakiti saya lagi tuan.. hiks, saya tidak kuat.. maafkan saya…"

"siapa yang akan menyakitimu sayang,heum? Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu, aku hanya akan memberi sedikit pelajaran agar kau menjadi peliharaan yang patuh kepada majikannya~" jungmo menjilat bibir itu seduktif mungkin membuat sungmin kembali menangis.

"aah~ aku merindukanmu sungmin, rindu dimana aku memasukimu.. mungkin itu akan sangat menyenangkan.. dimana kau mendesah dibawahku heum… hahaha" jungmo memegang rahang sngmin kasar membuat sungmin meringis.

"ke-kenapa tuan tidak mencari yang lain hiks.. banyak wanita atau lelaki diluar sana yang tuan bisa jadikan hewan peliharaan. Hiks.. kenapa harus saya! Banyak yang bisa tuan jadikan.. jangan harus saya, saya lelah selalu disiksa hiks.. saya sudah bahagia bersama orang lain..tu-tuan.." dapat dilihat wajah jungmo memerah penuh amarah dan menatap sungmin dengan tajam.

PLAKKK

"APA MAKSUDMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU SUNGMIN ! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENCARI YANG LAIN! KARNA AKU MEMANG MENCINTAIMU! DAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERSAMA ORANG LAIN SELAIN DENGANKU! MENGERTI!" jungmo menampar sungmin membuat pipi itu memar.

"jika tuan mencintai saya kenapa tuan menyiksa saya hiks! Tuan tidak mencintai saya! Hiks.. dan saya sudah mencintai orang lain.. " ucapan sungmin membuat jungmo marah, segera ia hempaskan sungmin ketanah membuat sungmin tersungkur dan meringis.

"sepertinya kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan sungmin.. aku akan menyadarkanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sungmin..?" kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mobilnya namun ia tidak menemukan sungmin. Hingga ia mendengar suara aneh membuatnya mencari sumber suara itu. Betapa kagetnya kyuhyun melihat pemandangan yang membuat amarahnya keluar. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat sungminnya tanpa sehelai benang, dengan para lelaki yang memegani kaki dan tangannya. Dan satu sosok yang tengah menyatukan tubuhnya dengan sungminnya. Sedangkan sungminnya tampak memandang kosong keatas. Tidak ada pancaran kenikmatan disana, hanya air mata yang mengering dipipinya. Sedangkan sosok bajingan itu tengah terus mendesah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah mereka dan..

"BRUKKK"

Kyuhyun memukul orang orang itu satu persatu hingga membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur. Jungmo dan anak buahnya yang melihat itu segera bangkit dan berlari menuju mobilnya pergi meninggalkan sosok manis yang masih terdiam mematung.

"sungmin.. " kyuhyun menepuk pipi sungmin pelan namun tidak ada juga jawaban membuat kyuhyun menangis menyesal.

"sungmiiin! Maafkan aku sayang, hiks.. maafkan jika aku terlalu lama.. ku mohon sadarlah sayang.. hiks.."

,

,

,

,

,

,

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan ming?" kyuhyun menatap sungmin sedangkan sungmin masih setia menyandarkan sisi kepalanya dibahu kyuhyun sambil mengangguk malu.

"apa kau sudah memaafkanku.. karna, aku sudah teledor terhadapmu.." kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sendu. Sedangkan sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hangat.

"tidak.. bukan kyuhyun yang salah ~ kyuhyun tidak ada salah sama sekali.. aku mencintai kyuhyunku~ seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf.. karna aku bersama kyuhyun, kyuhyun ikut melindungiku dari orang yang menyakitiku.. kyuhyun sudah banyak ikut terlibat disini.. aku mencintai kyuhyun.." sungmin memeluk kyuhyun erat yang dibalas pelukan hangat dari kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"aku juga mencintaimu, sayang~"

**DITEMPAT L AIN~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"kami sudah menemukai lokasi dimana sungmin berada tuan~" ucap kedua sosok lelaki besar dengan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan sosok yang diajak bicara hanya menyeringai dan menatap dua orang itu sumringah.

"benarkah? Dimana sungminku sekarang?" Tanya sosok lelaki putih tinggi itu tak sabaran.

"sungmin berada disebuah rumah terelit di seoul. Ia tinggal bersama seorang lelaki. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, ia seorang CEO di SM office…" tukas satu sosok berbadan besar dengan wajah seriusnya.

"APA?! Sungminku bersama lelaki lain! Ini tidak bisa terjadi! Sungmin itu milikku!" ucap sosok itu kalut.

"jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan tuan?"ucap salah satu anak buahnya tadi.

"TERSERAH! Kalau bisa bawa sungmin paksa kesini! Tapi ingat! Rancana kan ini semulus mulusnya! Ketika kyuhyun tidak ada kalian boleh langsung membawa sungminku kemari! Dan jangan lukai dia! Karna hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya! Dan kalau bisa kalian langsung saja bunuh cho kyuhyun itu ditempat lain! Asal jauh dari keramaian dan jangan tinggalkan barang bukti apapun!" seringaian terpatri diwajah tampan sosok itu. Sedangkan kedua sosok besar itu membungkuk pamit dan berlalu pergi.

'DUARR'

Tepat sebuah peluru berhasil menembus dada kiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai Maid dirumah sosok lelaki tampan tadi. Wanita itu jatuh tersungkur didepan pintu sembari memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

"kau mengupingku tua bangka?" ucap sosok tampan itu yang kini mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celana panjangnya.

"ma-maafkan bi-bi , to-tolong bibi.. ma-ah-af kan bi-bi tu-tu-tuan.." mohon wanita paruh baya itu sembari menjangkau kaki sosok lelaki tadi dan menciumnya.

"sayang sekali~~ tapi kau telah mendengar semuanya…." Sosok lelaki itu menendang tangan wanita tua tadi yang merangkak memohon dikakinya. Dengan cepat ia injak tangan itu sekuat tenaganya hingga tangan itu penyet dan kuku kukunya pecah mengeleluarkan darah yang membuat wanita paruh baya itu berteriak histeris.

"dan karna peluru racunku telah bersarang didada kirimu. Maka tidak ada kesempatan hidup untukmu~ dan aku akan memberikan hadiah special untukmu.. seperti ini mungkin~" tanpa merasa bersalah sosok itu memotong jari jari wanita itu menjadi kecil. Dan juga menusuk perut itu hingga isi isinya berhamburan keluar. Yang terakhir, ia mengiris kulit wajah wanita paruh baya itu hingga tidak terbentuk dan wanita paruh baya itu mati ditempat. Dengan sigap sosok lelaki itu memasang sarung tangan dan memasukkan mayatnya kedalam karung untuk segera dibuang sejauh jauhnya dan menghilangkan barang bukti.

Sosok lelaki itu bukannya takut atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ia malah hanya tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Iwanita ini mungkin adalah korbannya yang sudah tidak terhitung. Ia mungkin memang selalu menyiksa sungmin, tapi tidak akan pernah ia berani untuk membunuh sungmin. Ia memang mencintainya, karna baginya sungmin mengingatkannya kepada ibunya. Ia menyiksa sungmin karna sungmin selalu menolak apa yang ia mau seperti 'bercinta' padahal sosok itu sangat ingin menikmati waktunya bersama sungmin. Alasan sungmin hanya 'jangan tuan' 'ini tidak baik tuan' 'saya lelah tuan' 'blablabla' membuat sosok lelaki itu kesal dan menyiksanya. Sosok itu menyeringai tajam Dan selanjutnya, ia akan mengfokuskan tujuan pembunuhannya kepada seseorang yang sudah berani bersama dengan sungminnya 'Cho Kyuhyun'

"bersiaplah cho~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Huwaa….. ngeri ya :# *nggak sih thor biasa aja ._.**

**Wkwkwkwkwk yaa deh.. pasti taukan sosok itu siapa? Kan udah diceritain.. milih siapa hayooo mau endnya #KyuMin atau #JungMin :v ?**

**Seperti biasaaa….. **

**Klik review dibawah dan mulai mereview..**

**Melihat KMS atau peminat ff KyuMin jadi sedikit sebenarnya buat sedih -,-!**

**Makanya review yaa.. buat author author ff KyuMin semangat nulis lagi!**

**Sedikit curhat nih, kata teman indigonya author nih yaaa… **

**Sungmin dan kim sa eun itu dihari pernikahannya aka nada sesuatu yang besar! Nah jadi kita sebagai joyers cukup menunggu waktu itu tiba xD !**

**Ingat reviewnya yang baik hatiiiiii^^ hargai yang nulis sampe jarinya sakit huuuh sebel ^v^**

**Mungkin chapther esok updatenya agak lama.. tergantung peminat sih **

**Sekian dulu nih kawan kawan joyers(readers) jangan jadi Siders yak -,- !**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~**


End file.
